An electronic trading system enables trading of financial instruments such as securities, derivatives and foreign exchange instruments. Traders submit orders to buy or sell a quantity of a financial instrument to the electronic trading system. The electronic trading system in turn typically uses order matching algorithms to execute trades based on the orders. Following execution of the trades, a clearing and settlement process exchanges the seller's financial instruments for the buyer's cash.